The Little Match Boy
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: The Little Match Girl adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis kecil yang mati membeku saat menjual korek e Little Match Girl juga adalah sebuah kisah yang pernah diceritakan salah satu Ibu kepada anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Eren Yeager. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau anak laki-laki tu juga berkisah seperti yang pernah diceritakan ibunya. PWP/NONCON/RAPE


_RivaEre + EruMin ultah Challenge Hidden prize._

_Saya mengincar prize dengan kode AA10_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The Little Match Girl_ adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis kecil yang mati membeku saat menjual korek apinya. Mati membeku karena tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya yang berpakaian compang-camping. _The Little Match Girl_ juga adalah sebuah kisah yang pernah diceritakan salah satu Ibu kepada anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Eren Yeager. Dan siapa yang menyangka kisah itu malah terjadi pada anak laki-lakinya saat sang Ibu meninggal akibat sakit keras, dan Ayahnya menjadi pemabuk dan penjudi akibat stres. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu sendiri dikasari ayahnya karena tubuhnya juga mempunyai keanehan, keanehan yang Ia ketahui akibat mutasi pada sel kelaminnya*. Hingga akhirnya sang ayah selalu menatap meremehkan anak laki-lakinya itu dan membuatnya menjual korek api, sama seperti kisah _The Little Match Girl_.

Namun, tentu saja tidak banyak kisah yang berakhir sama **persis**. Hidup ini walau lebih kejam dari kelihatannya,

Tetapi juga akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

_**The Little Match Boy ©**__** Hoshigami Sheia**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **__**© Isayama Hajime**_

_**The Little Match Girl © Hans Christian A.**_

_**Levi Ackerman x Eren Yaeger**_

_**MOB! x EREN**_

_**Slight Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**_

_**Rate : E**_

_**Semi PWP**_

_**.**_

_WARNING : Contain Yaoi, Rate M, Parody, Tragic, AU, Mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Underage, Rape, drug-dealer, mention of Abusive behaviour. If you against that genre please go back._

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam bersalju yang gelap dan sangat dingin. Sangat dingin hingga uap-uap air hasil pernapasan pun terlihat mengepul di depan wajah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Padahal mereka sudah memakai syal tebal yang hampir menutupi hidung. Pun di malam yang sangat dingin seperti ini, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkisar umur 14 tahun yang terlihat melangkah perlahan sepanjang jalan hanya menggunakan baju rajut yang telah kusam, sepatu kain tipis dengan tambalan-tambalan beragam warna, syal merah marun tipis, dan membawa sekeranjang korek api ditutupi kain tua berbercak coklat tanah milik Ibunya. Suara kecilnya bergaung merdu disertai gemeletak aduan gigi tanda bahwa Ia kedinginan. Gumpalan salju menutupi kepala bersurai coklat kayu yang tidak disadari pemiliknya. Pipi gembulnya merona sempurna juga hidung yang kemerahan akibat suhu dingin.

Eren Yeager, namanya, menawarkan korek apinya pada orang-orang yang melintas di depannya. Pada pasangan muda yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, pada seorang kakek tua yang langsung memberinya koin lima sen tanpa mengambil korek apinya, pada sepasang pria _blonde_ yang memberinya lima _dollar_ disertai dua buah roti susu, dan pada seorang ibu muda yang menangis melihatnya –tapi tetap membeli lima korek api seharga 25 sen. Eren Yeager menanggapi mereka dengan senyum kecil yang terbentuk di bibir yang mulai kebiruan disertai kilau mata polos namun entah mengapa terlihat dewasa.

Dirasa cukup, Eren Yeager malam itu pulang ke rumah dengan tersenyum kecil sembari memakan roti susu. Bersenandung senang karena perut kecilnya dapat diisi dan berharap ayahnya juga senang karena Ia pulang membawa uang yang cukup banyak. Eren terus berjalan melewati hutan kecil namun gelap yang memisahkan rumahnya dari kota besar itu –Ia sudah hafal letak geografisnya. Membuat rumahnya menjadi sedikit terisolasi namun tetap nyaman ditinggali. Eren melompat-lompat kecil sembari mengayunkan keranjang korek apinya membayangkan Ayahnya kini pasti tidak akan memukulinya dan akan membuatkannya makan, makanan enak –walau pasti hanya sop kentang juga roti keras- menurutnya karena juga menghangatkan dadanya.

Tetapi harapannya langsung buyar saat mendapati rumahnya yang termakan usia itu telah terbakar api dengan ayahnya yang berteriak kesetanan dari dalam meminta tolong –Ayahnya saat itu tengah tertidur setelah mabuk. Asap hitam pekat mengepul yang tadi tidak disadarinya saat melalui hutan kecil membumbung tinggi di langit malam tanpa bintang. Manik hijau Eren melebar sempurna melihat ayahnya yang berlari keluar dengan tubuh terbakar. Ayahnya berlari mendekati Eren lalu terjatuh tepat didepannya, ayahnya berteriak-teriak dan berguling di gundukan salju tanpa membuahkan hasil. Tubuh sang ayah terbujur kaku masih dengan gemercik api dibeberapa bagian -hitam sewarna arang, soket matanya memerah gelap, bau daging terbakar tercium di udara dan Eren saat itu hanya bisa melihat hitam tubuh ayahnya dan merah-jingga terang dari rumahnya yang terbakar juga suara _sirine_ yang semakin mendekat.

Setelahnya gelap.

Tidak. Saat itu Eren Yeager tidak pingsan melainkan dirinya berjalan menjauhi rumahnya yang terbakar. Berjalan memasuki hutan kecil yang gelap dengan membawa sisa korek api dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Eren Yeager tidak menangis. Tidak akan menangis hanya karena kini dirinya sendirian di dunia, tanpa keluarga, kehilangan kehangatan satu-satunya yang Ia harapkan.

Tetapi,

Entah kenapa,

Matanya meneteskan air, memburamkan penglihatannya. Kaki kecilnya berhenti berjalan tepat di samping sebuah pohon besar dengan dahan tertutup salju. Seolah karena tidak kuat menopang tubuh kurus miliknya sendiri, Ia terjatuh bersandar menyamping pohon besar itu. Eren Yeager memeluk keranjang korek api tertutup kain tua, satu-satunya benda yang dimiliki selain pakaian pembalut tubuhnya.

Tergugu pelan. Eren memanggil kecil, meratap mengharap Ibunya –juga Ayahnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, anak laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh bersama keranjangnya. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuh, serta menjaga bahan mata pencahariannya yang tidak seberapa. Yang sayangnya, perasaannya tidak ikut menghangat bersama usahanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Armin dan Erwin memberikan uang dan roti susu pada seorang anak kecil penjual korek api yang mereka lihat saat pulang berkencan, dan Armin yang memang memiliki _softspot_ pada anak-anak menjadi khawatir saat Ia selalu kembali selama tiga hari itu pula dan tidak mendapati anak kecil itu. Biru langitnya menampilkan perasaan bersalah dan tidak enak saat memikirkan anak kecil itu. Menggigit bibir merah _plum_nya, Armin menarik kemeja Erwin yang duduk disebelahnya menonton televisi tentang kebakaran sebuah rumah tua –dan menewaskan seorang dokter- di dalam hutan yang hampir saja ikut membakar hutan kecil itu kalau petugas terlambat datang.

"Erwin-san, aku masih khawatir. Kenapa saat itu kita tidak ajak saja anak kecil itu?" Ucapnya lembut yang dibalas senyuman kecil Erwin yang mengerti perasaan kekasihnya. Erwin juga merasa kasihan saat melihat anak kecil itu. Merasa empati dan takjub –akan kemauannya berjualan walau pada cuaca dingin- akan anak kecil itu.

"Tenanglah, Armin, malam ini kita akan mencarinya lagi." Balas Erwin berusaha menenangkan, yang langsung dipercayai Armin dengan menganggukan kepala bersurai pirangnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu lebih dingin dari malam-malam lainnya, mungkin karena sudah mendekati natal dan tahun baru, dengan angin yang menyapu kencang namun masih belum membahayakan keselamatan. Tetap saja, karena cuaca yang seperti itu membuat tidak banyak orang yang berada di luar rumah. Orang-orang lebih memilih kenyamanan dalam rumah untuk melewati malam seperti ini. Walau begitu sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sepasang pria _blonde_ yang kini berjalan pelan, terus menolehkan kepala ke sudut dan lorong jalanan hendak mencari sosok anak kecil penjual korek api bermanik hijau berkilau. Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan mencari anak penjual korek api, namun masih belum mendapati keberadaannya.

Raut muka Armin –pria _blonde_ yang berperawakan lebih kecil- sudah hampir menangis, hampir kehilangan harapan karena saat ini sudah tengah malam. Pipinya yang berwarna putih kini merona merah dan terasa dingin dipermukaan dan hidungnya yang sudah memerah karena dingin semakin memerah menahan tangis juga khawatir. Erwin –pria _blonde _lain- yang melihatnya menghentikan langkah dan membawa Armin ke pinggiran jalan dekat toko kue, Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Armin setelah sebelumnya melepas sapu tangan. Membungkukkan badan agar sejajar dengan kekasihnya, Erwin berbicara dengan lembut.

"Armin, kita pasti akan menemukannya."

Armin langsung menatap manik biru tenang milik kekasihnya. Armin hendak membalas ucapan kekasihnya itu, namun sebuah keranjang yang sedikit tertutup remah salju di dekat dinding gang yang agak gelap tertangkap padangannya. Sebuah keranjang yang sama tiga hari lalu juga dibawa anak kecil penjual korek api yang mereka cari. Mengatupkan bibir, Armin memegang pergelangan tangan Erwin dan menariknya ke dekat keranjang itu. Saat mendekat, air muka keduanya sedikit mengecut karena mencium bau amis darah yang tidak tercium bila dari jauh, juga suara debaman-debaman kecil yang tidak mereka hiraukan. Armin berjongkok, menyentuh keranjang dan membuka kain penutupnya yang benar saja isinya adalah tumpukan korek api.

'Mungkin, anak kecil itu ada disekitar sini.' Pikirnya dengan harapan baru, kemudian Ia medongakkan wajahnya ke arah Erwin hendak mengatakan pikirannya. Dan betapa Armin bingung melihat ekspresi Erwin yang mengeras menatap ke arah dalam gang yang semakin gelap.

"Erwin-san, apa yang kau li-.." ucapan Armin tersendat saat Ia juga memandang ke dalam gang gelap. Manik birunya melebar _shock_, Ia hampir-hampir berteriak kencang kalau Erwin tidak segera menunduk membekap dan membisikinya.

"Armin, kita tidak bisa menolongnya. Sekuat apapun aku tetap saja tidak akan bisa melawan orang itu. Maaf." Bisik Erwin pahit lalu menarik kekasihnya yang hanya mengangguk dengan manik masih melebar untuk menjauh dengan perlahan, berusaha menampilkan sikap yang terlihat kalau mereka tidak akan mengusik sosok pria yang menatap tajam mereka sembari menggendong si anak penjual korek api.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren. Eren. Eren." Namanya dierangkan pelan sosok yang tengah menggendongnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, mempertemukan lubang bawah tubuhnya dengan penis sosok itu.

Menyodokan dengan semakin cepat daging gemuk berlumur precum yang sangat banyak ke dalam lubang Eren yang walau sudah dimasuki delapan kali dalam beberapa jam terakhir tapi tetap saja ketat. Mungkin karena daya tahan tubuh anak itu yang di atas rata-rata, atau kenyataaan kalau memang tubuh anak-anak lebih cepat mengobati diri sendiri daripada orang dewasa. Apapun itu yang pasti otot lubang ketat milik Eren saat ini dengan sangat nikmat menghisap dan meremas penis yang tertanam dalam tubuh bawahnya, membuat sosok itu semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Eren terus menghentak mengikuti pergerakan sosok itu yang terus menghantamkan tubuh Eren ke dinding batu di belakangnya untuk memperdalam penisnya masuk, hingga suara berdebam kecil terus terdengar. Menekan daging gemuknya semakin dalam dan cepat, sosok itu mengerang nikmat saat Ia mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam Eren. Membuat perut bawah Eren terlihat sedikit menggembung menampung sperma yang semakin banyak itu. Tubuh Eren sendiri hanya bisa bergetar kecil merasakan cairan yang dikeluarkan sosok itu didalamnya mengalir melewati celah lipatan bokongnya. Eren sudah kelelahan sedari tadi meronta keras berusaha melepas ikat simpul yang mengunci tubuh bugilnya –pakaian sudah berada entah dimana, mengikat tangannya melingkari dadanya dan juga kakinya yang tertekuk antara betis dan paha. Ikat simpul yang membuat tubuhnya _sedikit_ terangsang karena sesekali menggesek penis kecil yang baru tumbuh itu serta tonjolan kemerahan di dadanya. Nafasnya terasa panas dan sesak tersumpal kain putih milik sosok itu hingga Ia tidak bisa menjerit meminta tolong atau sekedar membantu pernapasannya yang kurang hanya dengan menggunakan hidungnya yang juga agak tersumbat cairan kental akibat menahan tangis.

Eren menatap sayu saat akhirnya sosok itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah lemas dari lubang bawahnya, diikuti kucuran sperma yang keluar banyak dari dalam tubuhnya. Eren dengan tubuh masih bergetar dan suhu tubuh sangat hangat di taruh perlahan ke atas tumpukan peti barang dengan sosok itu yang kemudian mengelus-elus seluruh bagian tubuhnya terutama perut bawahnya yang sedikit menggembung juga rapatan lubangnya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan putih sperma dari dalamnya. Mengagumi tubuh terikat simpul tali yang semakin menggoda terlumuri sperma sosok itu tersenyum menjijikan.

Eren terengah, menarik napas dengan berat saat sosok itu berjongkok di depan lubangnya dan membuka kembali rapatannya dengan dua jari yang kemudian bergerak keluar masuk diantara cincin otot ketat kemerahan membuat cairan sperma keluar semakin banyak dari dalamnya. Dengusan tawa meremehkan terdengar dari sosok itu, saat mendapati Eren yang terengah dengan wajah memerah dan sorot mata yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Ayolah, Eren. Baru dua kali aku '_keluar'_ dan kau sudah lemas. Mana semangatmu yang tadi, huh? Tapi kau lumayan juga bisa membuat aku dan teman-temanku puas, sampai mereka langsung tertidur begitu selesai bermain lima kali denganmu." Ujar sosok itu sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah dua sosok temannya yang tertidur. Sosok itu terus memainkan tangannya di dalam lubang itu dan bergumam keras pada Eren, "Huh, kalau aku tahu sejak awal kau semenarik ini sudah aku minta pelayananmu sebagai bayaran hutang-hutang Grisha bodoh itu. Grisha benar-benar bodoh walau seorang dokter saat istri yang dicintainya itu meninggal, sampai-sampai tidak mengurusmu lagi, Eren. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi karena Ia pun sekarang sudah berada enam kaki di bawah tanah bersama istri tercintanya itu. Aku bertaruh kalau Ia sedang menyanyi senang di sana. Hahahaha!"

Eren hanya bernapas berat tidak menanggapi gumamannya, yang juga tidak dipermasalahkan sosok karena memang tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban koheren dari tubuh anak kecil dengan mulut tersumpal yang terus dimainkannya. Sosok itu lalu terdiam sebentar dan menarik jarinya dari lubang milik Eren. Seolah Ia telah selesai bermain dengan tubuh anak kecil yang terkulai lemas di atas tumpukan peti tanpa sehelai kain itu. Padahal kebenarannya adalah karena Ia mendapat suatu ide kotor terlihat dari tatapannya yang mengerling dan senyuman aneh terkulum di bibir tebal hitamnya saat menampakkan wajahnya di atas wajah Eren dengan menaruh telapak tangan berkapalan di atas paha anak itu. Deru napas cepat disertai bau alkohol yang melekat keluar dari hidung bangir yang terus mendengus bagai banteng liar.

"Huh, Eren. Sejujurnya aku kasihan padamu dan tidak mau suatu hari akan menemukan tubuhmu ini sudah tidak bernyawa. Akan sayang sekali kalau tubuh bagus seperti ini tidak bisa dipakai. Dan melihat keadaanmu yang sudah begini bagaimana kalau kau menjual saja sekalian tubuhmu itu? Aku akan menjadi pelanggan setiamu, kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu lagi berjualan korek api ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari sebelum kau kehilangan rumahmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau hanya perlu membuka kakimu dan mendesah. Tidak perlu kelaparan ataupun berjalan tanpa arah lag-..." dan sosok itu tetap meneruskan ucapannya tanpa memedulikan kalau anak kecil dibawahnya tidak mendengarkan. Tetapi Eren langsung mendelik marah saat mendengar satu kalimat diucapkan sosok itu tentang ibunya yang katanya _'mungkin Ibumu juga dahulu seorang pelacur hingga tubuhmu bisa sebagus ini'._

Tanpa menyadari delikan marah anak kecil dibawahnya, sosok itu melepas sumpal di mulut Eren. Dan dengan cepat –karena masih terkabut amarah, Eren langsung mengigit tangan sosok itu yang masih berada dekat mulutnya. Membuat sosok itu berteriak kesakitan, menarik tangannya menjauh namun katupan rahang Eren semakin dikeratkan, membuatnya ikut tertarik gerak tangan sosok itu. Menggeram marah Ia menarik ulang tangannya dari gigitan Eren sambil memukulnya hingga tubuh itu terhempas keras ke atas peti lagi. Memeriksa tangannya yang kini berhias bekas gigitan Ia menatap tajam tubuh Eren yang meringkuk menahan sakit.

"SIAL KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" teriaknya kesal, hendak memukul tubuh anak itu. Tapi, niatannya terhenti saat menyadari rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Menengok ke arah dadanya, Ia melihat ujung tajam pisau tertembus disana mengucurkan darah yang seketika muncrat semakin banyak saat ujung pedang itu tertarik kembali ke belakang. Ia terjatuh menahan sakit sembari menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan malah melihat mimpi buruk bagi _orang-orang kotor_ sepertinya. Levi Ackerman, pemimpin kelompok Scouting Legion, _Drug-dealer_ yang berkuasa di daerah itu, terlihat memperhatikan _katana_nya yang berlumur darah dengan seksama. Melirik tubuh Eren yang masih meringkuk terikat sambil menangis dalam diam sebentar, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang memandang kearahnya takut-takut sembari memegangi bagian dadanya yang berdarah, menatap jijik Levi mendecih kesal.

"Kau tahu selain kotoran busuk, aku juga paling membenci Babi Brengsek yang suka menyebar kotorannya sembarangan. Walau menyebar pada pelacur cilik sekalipun." Ujar Levi tak acuh lalu mengayunkan _katana_nya ke arah leher sosok itu, menebasnya dalam sekali ayunan. Levi memperhatikan sekilas kepala orang itu yang menggelinding dengan mata melotot ke sebelah tubuh dua temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Setelahnya Ia menatap penuh Eren yang kini balas menatapnya garang walau dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan sedikit takut sekaligus memasukan _katana_nya ke sarung pedang yang tersampir dipinggang.

"Oi, Bocah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kuh-.. Ugh-...B-..kan..P-...lecur-." Eren menjawab dengan bibir bergetar dan suara yang semakin parau.

"Heh?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, tidak mengerti.

Sontak langsung dibalas dengan delikan dan teriakan marah Eren yang malah terlihat lucu mengingat anak itu masih terikat, "AKU BUKAN PELACUR!". Tetapi tetap membuat Levi menatap tertarik pada Eren.

"Hoh? Kalau begitu apa?" Levi memperhatikan tubuh Eren seolah menggoda. Eren sendiri secara refleks menampilkan sikap tubuh memeluk erat diri sendiri walau dalam keadaan terikat dan mengalihkan pandangan mata lalu menjawab pelan.

"Penjual korek api."

Mendengarnya Levi terdiam sebentar lalu berbicara pelan sembari beranjak membuka ikatan Eren, "Heh, kalau begitu kenapa tubuhmu diselimuti benih babi kalau kau hanya seorang 'penjual korek api', Bocah Jelek."

Simpul tali yang mengikat tubuh kecil Eren terjatuh tanpa suara di tumpukan tanah. Levi menarik pelan tubuh Eren untuk berpijak ke salju yang sontak saat menginjaknya Eren mendesis pelan dan limbung karena merasa nyeri di bokongnya juga bagian kakinya yang mati rasa terlalu lama diikat. Untungnya dengan sigap Levi –yang sudah memprediksi hal itu- melingkarkan tangannya di bagian dada Eren, menopang berat tubuhnya disertai decihan seolah sebal, "Tch, Bocah Jelek, berdiri saja tidak bisa. Mengumpatlah akan ketidakberuntunganmu karena keadaanmu yang begini kau harus kubawa ke _Mata Empat Sialan_."

Secara cepat dan tanpa kesulitan Levi menggendong Eren _Bridal Style_. Eren memekik kaget menanggapinya yang membuat dua orang sosok yang tadinya masih mendengkur berjengit bangun. Dua pasang mata belum fokus itu melihat sosok Levi yang menggendong Eren, sedang Levi yang mulai tidak sabar langsung saja menarik _katana_nya dari sarung dan bergerak dengan cepat menebas bagian lengan sekaligus esofagus keduanya tanpa mengendurkan gendongnya pada Eren yang langsung memeluk lemah juga menyembunyikan wajahnya leher Levi. Suara debaman dua kepala yang terjatuh terdengar dan tidak berapa lama itu pula terdengar suara dua orang mengobrol dari ujung gang. Seorang pria _blonde _bertubuh kecil tapi cantik dan seorang pria _blonde_ lain berpostur besar penuh wibawa. Levi menatap tajam keduanya masih dengan memegang katana-nya walau sikap tubuhnya belum ke tahap _defensive_. Pria _blonde _berpostur besar itu menatap Levi dengan rahang yang mengatup keras sedangkan yang satunya tampak tidak sadar tengah memegang sebuah keranjang, namun saat Ia juga melihat ke arah Levi manik birunya membulat sempurna. Levi refleks mengeratkan gendongannya pada Eren saat melihat si pria blonde berpostur besar itu menunduk, namun posturnya kembali rileks saat melihat si _blonde _membekap orang disebelahnya dan kemudian keduanya berjalan mundur menjauhi.

Levi mendecak pelan menyarungkan _katana_nya kembali lalu menatap Eren yang malah terlelap dengan ekspresi wajah kaku, "Tch, Bocah Jelek, tidurpun ekspresimu seperti orang mau _ribut_." Namun tidak urung Ia menyelimuti tubuh anak itu dengan jubah hijau miliknya yang sedari awal –sebelum ikut campur kegiatan anak itu- Ia taruh di salah satu peti barang.

Tidak membuang waktu lagi Levi berjalan meninggalkan area itu melalui jalur belakang, hentakan kakinya diiringi umpatan tentang anak kecil yang Ia gendong.

.

.

.

.

Suara berdebam antara pintu beradu dinding terdengar keras di rumah kayu cukup besar akibat ditendang Levi. Hanji –pemilik rumah itu- berjengit kaget dan saat melihat sosok Levi menggendong seorang anak kecil yang hanya berbalut jubah hijau Levi.

"Levi?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu? Oh, ya ampun, ya ampun, jangan bilang kau menyetubuhinya sampai pingsan begitu, Levi! Aku tahu kalau kau punya tenaga lebih kalau tertarik pada sesuatu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat anak itu pingsan!" Jerit Hanji panik.

Levi tidak menanggapi teriakan panik Hanji, Ia langsung saja berjalan mendekati Hanji yang bertambah rusuh saat melihat kondisi Eren. Tanpa basa-basi Levi menyodorkan Eren ke pelukan Hanji yang terdiam kaget lalu berkata dengan nada berat, "Periksa Bocah ini, Mata Empat Sialan, dan lakukan dengan cepat."

Hanji menyeringai menanggapi dan tanpa banyak bicara Ia langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan di salah satu pojok rumahnya. Levi yang dibiarkan sendiri langsung saja menuju dapur menyamankan dirinya selagi menunggu laporan Hanji. Beberapa jam saat Levi tengah bersantai minum teh yang diseduhnya, Hanji berjalan masuk ke area dapur lalu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Air muka Hanji yang mengerucut membuat Levi menaikkan alisnya tetapi belum sempat bertanya Hanji sudah lebih dulu berbicara, "Hei, Levi, ucapanku saat tadi kau masuk tidak benar-benar kau lakukan, kan?"

"Huh, tentu saja, Mata Empat Sialan. Menyetubuhi anak kecil juga pasti kulakukan dengan lembut, tidak melecetinya begitu." Balas Levi tajam, sorot matanya tidak berubah walau saat menatap Hanji yang mengacak rambut seperti orang frustasi.

"Duh, Levi! Masalahnya anak yang kau bawa itu menunjukkan hasil kalau dia hamil saat kuperiksa!" jerit Hanji.

"Oi, Apa maksudmu, Mata Empat Sialan? Jangan bercanda, kau tahu kan kalau dia laki-laki?" Tanggap Levi sembari menyesap tehnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Levi. Anak yang kau bawa itu saat kuperiksa setelah membersihkannya itu mempunyai rahim, karena takut terjadi apa-apa aku memeriksanya juga dengan alat terbaruku yang menunjukkan hasil kalau dia hamil dari sperma yang ada dalam tubuhnya, Levi! Levi, anak itu mempunyai rahim dan sekarang hamil. _Shit_, Levi anak yang kau bawa itu memiliki sel tubuh yang bermutasi hingga Ia bisa prod-..." racauan Hanji langsung berhenti saat melihat air muka Levi yang menggelap.

"Kapan Bocah itu bangun, huh, Mata Empat Sialan?" tanya Levi yang membuat Hanji terbengong sesaat karena sebelumnya Ia menantikan ucapan terburuk, tetapi saat Hanji melihat retakan di pinggiran mulut cangkir yang dipegang Levi, Hanji mahfum.

"Besok pagi dia sudah bangun, Levi." Jawab Hanji sambil memperhatikan Levi yang diam beranjak keluar dari dapur. Hanji membuka suaranya lagi sesaat sebelum Levi menghilang keluar, "Hei, Levi, kau tahu siapa yang menghamilinya?"

Levi meliriknya tajam lalu langsung berjalan berlalu tapi Hanji masih bisa mendengar jawabannya yang bernada geram, "Babi-babi busuk yang mengotorinya sudah mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias cahaya putih menembus retina tertutup kelopak mata Eren, membuatnya mengernyit terganggu, membuka mata perlahan Eren mengerang pelan saat merasakan cahaya yang seolah menusuk mata namun tidak urung kembali membukanya lagi lalu mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan. Levi diam memperhatikan itu semua sambil bersandar di dinding dekat jendela yang telah Ia buka tirainya sesaat lalu.

"Oi, Bocah. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" sapa Levi.

Eren yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Levi, tidak lama ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi tahu, "Ah, um aku baik saja... Uh, Anda yang membawaku kemari?"

Levi bergumam kecil membenarkan, Ia beranjak mendekati posisi Eren sambil menyeret kursi kayu disebelahnya dan duduk Ia membuka suara lagi, "Bocah, kau harus lebih menjaga diri. Jangan sampai hamil lagi kalau menjual tubuhmu itu."

Eren yang saat itu tengah berusaha duduk menatap bingung Levi yang duduk bertolak kaki, tetapi belum sempat Levi menjawab Hanji menyerobot masuk sambil berteriak. Ia segera menubruk sosok Eren dan memeluknya erat.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! ANAK MANIS SUDAH BANGUN TERNYATAAAAA! AKU HANJI ZOE! TAPI KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU HANJI-SAN DAAAAAAN SIAPA NAMAMU NAK? SIAPA NAMAMU ORANG YANG TELAH REPOT-REPOT KUCING GARANG ITU –Levi maksudku- BAWA KEMARI?! AH! OH IYA! Kau tahu? KAU TAHU? Kita harus memberi kabar orang tuamu kalau kau HAMIL~. Yah, walau kemungkinan orang tuamu akan mengamuk, tapi tenang saja pasti preman kasar yg satu itu akan membantu menjelaskannya pada orang tuamu." cerocos Hanji dalam satu tarikan napas dan setelahnya terdengar deru ngos-ngosan dari hidungnya.

"Uph.. Ugh...E-Eren Yeager, Sir- eh Madam? Dan uh saya hamil? Uh.. maaf orang tua saya sudah di atas sana." Ucap Eren dengan tersendat akibat terbekap Hanji, tetapi saat memberitahu kalau orang tuanya sudah tiada Ia mengalihkan pandang. Levi dan Hanji –yang melonggarkan pelukannya terdiam mendengarnya. Namun tidak lama Levi memecah keheningan dengan langsung berbicara tidak senonoh, "Hoh, pantas saja pelacur kecil sepertimu bisa keluyuran dan disetubuhi babi busuk."

Eren terdiam sambil gemetar, jari kecilnya mengepal saling menggenggam satu sama lain sedangkan Hanji yang masih memeluk longgar tubuh anak itu mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya sambil menatap tajam Levi memperingatkan, kemudian Ia berbicara dengan nada halus, "Hey, Eren. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu, apa kau akan mempertahankan janin itu?"

"Uh.. um... apa saya benar-benar hamil, Hanji-san? Tapi, uh, _itu_ baru mulai terjadi dari dua hari lalu." ucap Eren ragu dan dibalas anggukan Hanji yang memasang ekspresi simpati, "Ya, Eren. Aku yang memeriksamu langsung dengan penemuanku, dan penemuanku itu bisa langsung mengetahui keanehan kecil sekalipun termasuk kalau ditubuhmu itu terdapat rahim juga walau telur ditubuhmu baru dibuahi sejak dua hari lalu."

Eren menghela napas, menggumamkan dengan menunduk menutup mata kalau Ia sudah menerkanya sedari awal. Membuka matanya lagi Eren menatap manik _hazel _Hanji sambil tersenyum kaku namun matanya berkilau kecil, "Saya rasa, saya akan menjaganya Hanji-san. Walau bagaimanapun janin ini juga milik saya, juga... uh, mungkin janin ini bisa memberi saya kehangatan."

Hanji yang hendak menanggapi pernyataan Eren tetapi Levi lebih dulu mengeluarkan pendapat yang mengakibatkan reaksi kaget Eren juga Hanji, "Kalau begitu, Bocah, mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga tubuhmu dan janinmu itu, kau hanya perlu membagi suhu tubuhmu itu di kamarku."

Tidak berapa lama gelak tawa Hanji menggema mengisi ruangan itu, Hanji menyeringai nakal tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan hanya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, agaknya Ia memberi ruang Levi untuk berbicara tertutup dengan Eren mengenai tawarannya itu. Eren masih menatap Levi sangsi akan ucapannya meski Hanji telah keluar ruangan.

"Anu, Levi-san." Panggil Eren dengan sikap tubuh bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Apa, Bocah. Kalau kau minta aku sodok dengan mengatakan _anu_ dan bergerak gelisah begitu, maaf saja usahamu belum berhasil." Balas Levi tidak acuh walau hal itu membuat Eren tersedak kaget.

"Itu-.. Bukan maksudku begitu. Uh, tapi, anu-ah!.. err.. Itu.. Kenapa Levi-san tadi berkata seolah Anda akan menjagaku? Levi-san menolongku, orang yang tidak Anda kenal ini saja sudah pasti merepotkan." Ucap Eren kaku, dirinya makin kaku saat Levi menatap tajam sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tch! Bocah Jelek sudah sampai berbadan dua tapi tidak pernah sadar sering aku perhatikan sampai aku tahu sikap burukmu yang suka memasukkan jari ke lubang bawahmu saat kau pendarahan sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Desis Levi tajam, lalu Ia melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang lebih kalem setelah sebelumnya menghela napas lelah, "Dengar Bocah, kau memang baru melihatku malam kemarin tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tch, aku bahkan sudah memperhatikanmu dan _'tertarik'_ sejak mengunjungi upacara pemakaman Ibumu dua tahun yang lalu karena aku mengenal Ayahmu yang pernah bekerjasama dengan kelompokku. Asal kau tahu, saat rumahmu terbakar aku sedang menuju kesana untuk melamarmu tapi kau malah menghilang dan saat kutemukan lagi sedang dibuahi sampai hamil oleh babi busuk."

Levi kemudian terdiam menunggu tanggapan Eren yang mulai membuka mulut, "Uh, Levi-san aku tidak menyangka kalau Anda ternyata suka berbicara seperti Hanji-san."

Mendengarnya Levi mendelik –namun tidak ada kesan marah di manik mata malahan terdapat kesan jenaka, dan menggerutu, "Dari semua yang aku katakan dan hanya itu tanggapanmu. Tapi apa kau mengerti, Bocah?"

Tatapan tidak enak dan gerakan gelisah diberikan Eren dan itu adalah penjelasan jelas bagi Levi yang kembali memberengut, "Tch. Sudah kuduga." Namun, tidak urung Levi menepuk puncak kepala Eren dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya, "Kalau begitu, Bocah. Kau bersyukur saja karena mulai saat ini aku benar-benar yang akan bertanggung jawab akan keadaanmu dan kau bisa berterimakasih dengan ganti membawa anakku empat tahun lagi. Aku bertaruh lubangmu itu pasti juga sudah siap –dan lebih ketat- menerima benihku."

Eren menatap bingung Levi yang beranjak bangun dan keluar ruangan. Sebelum pintu kamar itu ditutup Levi menengokkan kepalanya menatap Eren yang berekspresi seperti memikirkan kata-kata Levi sebelumnya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu kerasm Bocah. Kau akan menyadari maksudku saat kau siap." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Dan Eren Yeager, anak kecil penjual korek api itu, pada kisah hidupnya memang tidak mati kedinginan walau dirinya sempat disetubuhi orang asing –_babi busuk menurut Levi_. Tetapi mulai saat ini dirinya –juga _fetus_ yang ingin Ia pertahankan- akan dihangatkan oleh Levi yang nantinya akan Eren sadari bertambah _hangat_ saat dirinya berumur 17 tahun dan ganti mengandung anak _Drug-dealer_ itu.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

A/N :

* dalam hal ini mutasi yang terjadi adalah pada kromosom kelamin yang menyebabkan Eren dalam cerita mempunyai organ kelamin wanita namun masih memiliki penis. Tetapi disini digambarkan organ wanita Eren hanya pada rahim, ovarium, dan air susu (tapi dadanya ga membesar kayak cewek). Kalau aslinya mutasi ini menyebabkan orang itu steril plus bakal mati, tapi kan ga seru kalau Eren steril, ga bisa hamil nanti dia. /digampar bolak-balik/

Oke sepertinya ini parody kedua yang dibikin dan membuat kacau cerita aslinya hahahah... /digebuk/. But, I'm not gomen karena pertama juga niatnya mau PWP dan emang masalah ngancurin sesuatu itu saya ahlinya. Ngancurin hape apalagi ~. Ah, dan ini beneran pertama bikin underage smut. Agak merinding sih bikinnya, ga tega buat bikin Eren begitu hahahaha... /trus kenapa lo bikin geblek/. Dan sialnya adalah saat buat ini malah kesusahan milih kata-kata, yang kepikiran pake bahasa inggris soalnya. Macam kata 'slum people' yg kalo dibahasa indonesia-in Cuma jadi 'orang kotor' /stres/

Dan terakhir, terima kasih pada para pembaca atas kesediaan dalam membaca cerita sarap ini dan mau dibaca sampai akhir.

Ah, ya masih ada omake untuk ultah Papah Levi.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Tanggal 25 Desember di tahun yang sama. Eren Yeager beringsut mundur di kasur yang didudukinya diikuti Levi yang merangsak maju mengikuti pergerakan Eren. Hingga akhirnya punggung Eren mengenai _Headboard_ tempat tidurnya namun Levi masih terus bergerak maju hingga dirinya berada tepat di depan Eren.

"Uh.. Uh... Levi-san! Apa yang anda lakukan?" pekik Eren kecil saat merasakan tangan besar milik Levi mengelusi pipi turun ke bagian bibirnya dan bergerak dengan lembut sembari menekan-nekan sensual di bibir plumnya.

"Oi, Bocah. Setelah dipikirkan lagi empat tahun itu lama sekali, paling tidak aku bisa sedikit mencoba merasakanmu di hari lahirku ini, bukan begitu-... Eren?" balas Levi dengan manik mata yang berkilau cepat.

Eren hanya menatap bingung ekspresi Levi, lalu bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin, "Eh, Uh. Hari ini Levi-san ulang tahun?"

"Tch. Jangan mematikan suasana, Bocah." Dengus Levi lalu terdiam sejenak Ia bertanya, " Hei, Eren, kau mau memberiku hadiah dengan tubuhmu?"

"Eh?" Eren menatap bingung lalu sesaat kemudian matanya mulai membulat menyadari sesuatu, Eren menjawab sambil membuka perlahan kancing kemejanya, "Uh, saya rasa itu tidak apa Levi-san."

Levi mendengus tertahan melihatnya, "Dengar, Bocah. Seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mengisi lubang dan menyesap putingmu itu. Aku masih akan memegang kata-kataku. Aku hanya akan mencoba rasa tubuhmu, Bocah Jelek." Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan dan menjilat bibir Eren yang membuka kaget, Levi menggumam pelan saat kemudian Ia menempelkan dahinya pada Eren, "Manis. Hm... tidak buruk, Bocah. Kau memang cocok untuk menghangatkan kasurku."

\- **End Omake** -


End file.
